


Love after heartbreak

by Marvelfan227



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mild Angst, The reader is a single mom, love after heartbreak, most likely will have grammar errors, scared reader, she's terrified of falling in love with her, teenage daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Plot: Natasha x reader where the reader is a single mom of a teenage girl and her friend Wanda sets her up with her friend. When the reader realizes how fast their relationship was headed she suddenly breaks up with Natasha. It takes her daughters words of encouragement that gets the reader thinking that maybe she worthy of love after a terrible heartbreak





	

You really didn't want to go on this stupid date but your friend Wanda convinced you. She always brought up the fact that she had a friend she wanted to set you up with but you said no because you had to take care of daughter Lindsey.

That was half true but in reality you didn't want to get involved because you didn't want to get your heart broken again. Your partner of sixteen years left you and your thirteen daughter a year ago claiming she couldn't do it anymore. She said wished she didn't waist her twenties being married and taking care of a kid.

Ever since the she left you had devoted all of your time to your daughter and put dating on the back burner. You wanted to show Lindsey that although her other mom might have regretted having her didn't mean she felt the same. But recently Lindsey has teamed up with Wanda and has been trying to convince you to go on a date. She said she didn't want you to be alone for the rest of your life once she moves out of the house.

So now here you were entering the restaurant and praying this date doesn't end in a disaster. After giving the hostess the name the reservation were under they told you your party had already arrived before taking you to your table. You were were awestruck when you noticed the woman waiting for you. You felt yourself getting more nervous as she stood up when you got to the table.

"Natasha?" you asked as redhead who stood up.

"Yes and you must be y/n" she held out her hand and you shook it before you guys sat down.

Although you were trying to hide it, you could tell that she could tell you were nervous. "I'm going to honest and say that I haven't done this whole blind date thing before so I'm a little nervous."

"It's ok. If I'm being honest I've never done anything like this before either but Wanda said you a nice and that I had to meet you." Natasha replied which put you at ease. You couldn't stop staring at her and taking in her beauty which made her smile before she started asking questions about your life.

As the night went on you couldn't help but fall for her. She was exactly the type of woman you wanted in your life and you were mentally kicking yourself for not agreeing to go on the date sooner. Then it dawned on you that you haven't brought up Lindsey at all tonight and then you began to worry. What if she didn't like the fact that you're a mother and leave.

"I have a teenage daughter" you told her and hope she wouldn't freak out and leave. "I needed to tell you this right away because I don't know if that's a deal breaker for you or not."

Natasha let out a small laugh before she took your hands into hers. "Wanda already told me and I'm ok with that." You let out a sigh of relief. "Listen y/n you're a great girl and you having a kid isn't going to scare me off. I would like to get to know you better and I hope you would like to get to know me better as well."

You looked down at your hands and smiled at how they were perfectly intertwined with Natasha's. "I would really like that Natasha."

After dinner you guys actually went to an ice cream shop next door continued your date. You couldn't believe how easy it was for you to open up to Natasha. Eventually you guys had to call it a night because both of you had work in the morning.

"Here's my card. Call me when you want to go on another date." Natasha handed you her card as you guys were walking towards your car.

"I will. Thank you for a wonderful night Natasha." you were about to get inside your car but stopped when you felt Natasha's hand on your shoulder.

"You forgot something" Natasha leaned in and kissed you. You felt a warm feeling in your stomach as you kissed her. Her lips were so soft and plump, you could stand there and kiss her for hours.

"Wow" you had a stupid grin on your face once she pulled away. "I'll call you later Natasha"

"I'll be waiting" she gave you one more kiss before she walked away.

Getting inside your car you drove home and told your daughter about the amazing date you had. She told you she was happy and encouraged you to call Natasha right away to show her you were serious about going out again.

*six months later*

Things were heating up really fast with Natasha and you'd be lying if you said you weren't scared. Since your first date you guys have seen each other as much as you guys could. On the days you couldn't see each other you spent hours on the phone with her talking about your day. You started to feel like a teenager all over again when your daughter would knock on your door telling you to go to sleep.

You have yet to introduce her to your daughter though. Lindsey was your entire world and you didn't want to intrude her to anyone unless you were 100% sure she would be around for a long time.

Since Natasha had come back from a mission late at night and Lindsey was staying over at a friends house you had decided to have a spontaneous date at the park. You guys just wanted fresh air and there was a lovely park right by your house.

You guys held hands as you guys strolled through the park and looked up at the stars. Things were going great until Natasha said the three words that absolutely terrified you.

"I love you y/n" she had a big smile on her face as she said it so. This was the first time you heard those words in a year and it freaked you out. You started to think maybe you guys were moving too fast.

Your mind started to race as her words kept repeating in your mind. "No you're not. You don't mean that, we've only been dating for six months how can you be in love with me?"

"Of course I mean it y/n, I love you. Don't you love me?" Natasha had a look of hurt and confusion as she tried to hold your hand.

"I'm sorry nat but I can't do this." you felt tears running down your face.

"Y/n wait" Natasha called out but you just ran to your car and drove home.

*two weeks later.*

It had been two weeks since you ended things with Natasha and you were an absolute mess. Although you tried to keep it together for Lindsey's sake you cried yourself to sleep at night. It also didn't help that Wanda kept calling you and asking what happened between you two.

Natasha didn't call you once though and you honestly didn't blame her. She had confessed her love and you broke up with her immediately after she said it. You thought she's probably already moved on while you are crying your eyes out at night.

Lindsey grew tried of seeing you so sad and decided to sit you down to have a chat. "Mom just because Momma ran out on us a year ago doesn't mean you have to stay single. In the six months you've been seeing Natasha I've noticed you've been smiling more. Please mom just go talk to Natasha and tell her you made a mistake and that you love her because I know you do." Lindsey cried as she held onto your hands.

"You're right, I'll be right back" you grabbed your keys before you rushed to the front door so you could go to Natasha's house and hoped it wasn't too late to apologize.

You got startled though when you opened the door and noticed Natasha was standing on the other side.

"Y/n I'm sorry-" you cut her off with a kiss.

"No I'm sorry, I'm sorry I ran out on you after you told me you loved me. It's just that I'm still scared from my previous relationship. She hurt me really bad and I'm scared you're going to run out on me like she did." You began to sob.

"It ok y/n" Natasha held onto you tight. "But do remember what I promised on our third date? I promised to never hurt you and I intend to keep that promise. I love you y/n and I'll never run out on you."

"I love you too Natasha. I love you so much" you couldn't help but kiss her. "Will you give me another chance?" you asked hoping she says yes.

"Oh course y/n." she replied before she leaned in and kissed you again.

"This is long over do but I want you to meet someone. Lindsey can you come here sweetheart." you called over your daughter and she quickly walked over. "This is the most important girl in my life my daughter Lindsey. Lindsey this is Natasha the woman I've been seeing for the past six months."

"It's nice to meet you Natasha. I've heard so much about you" Lindsey held out her and and Natasha shook it.

"It's nice to finally meet you Lindsey, your mother has told me so much about you as well." Natasha replied "listen y/n, Tony told me about this restaurant down the street that's supposed to be really good. Do you and Lindsey want to go? I would really want to spent time with you and I'll like to get to know your daughter better."

"We would love to go, let me just get our coats mom" Lindsey answered on your behalf before running towards her bedroom.

"I guess we are going" you laughed as you guys waited for Lindsey. Once she came back she handed you your coat before you guys made your way out of the house and started to walk towards Natasha's car.

"You know" Lindsey got between you and Natasha "I could get used to this. Having two moms again. Especially since I know you can kick people's asses"

"I could get used to this as well. The three of us." Natasha looked over at you as you guys got inside Natasha's car and drove off.


End file.
